The present disclosure relates to dispensers, and particularly to dispensers for pills or capsules. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vitamin and medicine dispenser with a multiple-compartment base and a closure rotatable relative to the base to control access to compartments in the base.
Pill dispensers include compartments for storing pills. A lid is provided to close all of the compartments at the same time or each of the compartments separately.